


Wedding Day

by iloveitblue



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finally says "I do".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

When Peter thought he'd marry, he always wanted Harry to be his best man. It was expected, of course - Harry was Peter's best friend.

Sadly, Harry didn't think of Peter as his best friend anymore. Not since he found out that Peter and Spider-man was one and the same. Not since Peter refused to give him the blood that would save Harry's life.

So, no. Harry was not his best man.

Instead standing beside him and looking at him proudly was his best 'woman' - His Aunt May. She fussed with his hair whispering things like "She's very lucky to have you, Peter." and "I'm so happy for you." and a little sadly, "Your parents and Uncle Ben would have been proud to see you now." until the double doors opened and the bride started to walk her way down the aisle.

Gwen was beautiful - She always was, even sleep ruffled, she was gorgeous - but this, seeing Gwen walk towards him as his bride, it made Peter's breath hitch.

He took her hand when she offered it to Peter. They both gave each other smiles meant for just the two of them before they finally faced the altar. It had been a quick ceremony and they'd exchanged vows. Gwen's was more organized than Peter's but she looked just as pleased as Peter felt.

"Do you, Peter Parker, take Gwen Stacy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked.

Gwen looked up at him, waiting for his answer, like there was any doubt he'd say anything but "I do." Peter grinned.

And do you, Gwen Stacy, take Peter Parker to be your lawfully weded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Gwen smiled up at him and she parted her lips to speak, but before she could make out the words, there was the sound of a gunshot.

Panic ensued among the guests, screams from every which way and people running for the door. That was when Gwen looked down and noticed the blood seeping through her gown. She fell into Peter's arms and they both went down, Peter holding on to her.

Peter turned his head to see Harry standing in the aisle, the barrel of the gun he was holding was still smoking. He smirked and gave Peter a mock salute with his gun before flying off in his board.

He wanted to follow Harry - catch him - but gwen was bleeding out, her head rested on Peter's chest as Peter tried to keep her upright. "No." Peter whispered. "No, Gwen. Stay with me, okay? Listen to me. You're going to be fine. We'll get you to a hospital." Peter rambled as he kept pressure on the wound, slowing the bleeding down.

Gwen's breathing was ragged now, She could barely keep her eyes open. Her face drained of color and the blood tainted her dress. "Peter" She managed to say. Peter shushed her. She shouldn't be talking when she was already having a hard time breathing.

She smiled at him, and raised her hand to cup Peter's face. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed, not caring if the blood was now on his face. She huffed a soft laugh, and slowly blinked. "I do." She whispered for the last time before her eyes closed.

Peter broke when she did. He cried as he whispered her name, and 'no's over and over again to try and get her to open her eyes. But she never did.

Gwen Stacy was always beautiful - even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm here on tumblr](http://iloveitblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
